sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βόιοι
Βόιοι Boians thumb|300px|[[Ιταλία, Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή]] thumb|300px|[[Βόιοι.]] thumb|300px|[[Γαλατία.]] thumb|300px|[[Γαλατία.]] thumb|300px|[[Γαλατία.]] thumb|300px|[[Γαλατία.]] Ιστορικός λαός της Κελτικής, της Ελβετίας, της Γερμανίας και της Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βόιοι" σχετίζεται, ενδεχομένως, ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις *Βοημία *Βαυαρία *Βοιωτοί Δεν υπάρχει κοινώς αποδεκτή ετυμολογία του ονόματος. Μία ερμηνεία που έχει προταθεί είναι "πολεμιστές" (από το ινδο-ευρωπαϊκό *bhoi-'') ή "ιδιοκτήτες βοοειδών" (από το ινδο-ευρωπαϊκό ''*gʷowjeh³s)Birkhan, Helmut: "Die Kelten", Wien, 1997, S. 99 . Συγγενείς ονομασίες Θεωρούνται: * Boiorix (βασιλέας των Βοοίων) * Boiodurum (φρούριο του Βόιοι, στο σημερινό "Πασάου" της Γερμανίας). Επίσης *Βοημία από το Boio-haemum (= τόπος κατοικίας των Bοοίων). * Βαυαρίας (= τόπος εγκατάστασης των Βοοίων). Ιστορία Αναφέρεται από τον Στράβωνα στα "Γεωγραφικά" του. Οι Βόιοι (Boii) ήταν Κελτική φυλή , Η παρουσία της σημειώνεται στην σύγχρονη Γαλλία περί τον Σηκουάνα και τον Μάρνη. Αργότερα , γύρω στα 400 π.Χ., μετανάστευσαν μέσω των Άλπεων στην βόρεια Ιταλία στις εκβολές του Πάδου. Αποτελούσαν τμήμα Κελτικού φυλετικού συγκροτήματος που περιελάμβανε τους Λίγγονες και τους Σένωνες. Σύμφωνα τις πηγές οι Βόιοι, ομού με άλλες Κελτικές φυλές, διήλθαν τις Άλπεις και εισέδυσαν στην Βόρεια Ιταλία. Εκεί οι Βόιοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στην πεδιάδα του Πάδου αφού υπέταξαν τους εκεί ευρισκόμενους ΕτρούσκουςFor the following, cf. Polybius 2,17,7; Strabo 4,195/5,216, and Livy 33,37.37.57 . Στην βόρεια Ιταλία, οι Βόιοι κατέλαβαν την Ετρούσκικη πόλη Φελσίνα αλλάζοντας και το όνομα της σε Βονωνία (= η σύγχρονη Bolonia). Αρχαιολογικοί ερείπια του πολιτισμού τους έχουν βρεθεί σε διάφορες τοποθεσίες, μεταξύ άλλων στη Φελσίνα, αλλά και στο Monte Bibele. Οι έρευνες δείχνουν συνύπαρξη μεταξύ των Κελτών και των Ετρούσκικων πληθυσμών James, Simon: "Das Zeitalter der Kelten", Dusseldorf, 1996, pp 34f. (German) The English original is titled "Exploring the World of the Celts", Thames&Hudson, London, 1993, without page . Στο δεύτερο μισό του 3ου αιώνα π.Χ., οι Βόιοι συμμάχησαν με τους Ετρούσκους εναντίον της Ρώμης. Επίσης πολέμησαν στο πλευρό του Αννίβα φονεύοντας τον Ρωμαίο στρατηγό L. Postumius Albinus, του οποίου το κρανίο στη συνέχεια το μετέτρεψαν σε κύπελλο (Liv. XXIII, 24). Στην συνέχεια ηττήθηκαν το 224 π.Χ. στον Τελαμώνα και το 193 π.Χ. στη Μουτίνα. Μετά από αυτές τις ήττες μεγάλο μέρος των Κελτών εγκατέλειψαν την Ιταλία. Οι ταφές των Βόιων στην Ιταλία παρουσιάζουν πολλές ομοιότητες με αυτές που έχουν βρεθεί στη σύγχρονη Βοημία Cunliffe, Barry: "The Ancient Celts", Penguin Books 1999, pp. 72f. . Πιθανολογείται ότι οι Βόιοι ήρθαν στην Ιταλία από την Βοημία και όχι το αντίστροφο, ότι πήγαν εκεί μετά την φυγή τουςBirkhan, p. 124. Οι Βόιοι της Παννονίας αναφέρονται τον 2ο αιώνα π.Χ. όταν απωθήθηκαν από τους Τεύτονες Στράβων VII, 2, 2. Αργότερα, επιτέθηκαν στην πόλη Νωρήια (στη σύγχρονη Αυστρία) και ακολούθησαν και βοήθησαν τους Ελβήττιους, στην προσπάθεια τους να εγκατασταθούν στη Γαλατία. Μετά την ήττα όμως των Ελβετών από τους Ρωμαίους τους επιτράπηκε, σε όσους επέζησαν, να εγκατασταθούν στην πόλη Gorgobina(Caes. Bell. Gall., VII, 75). Άλλοι Βόιοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στην Παννονία (στην σύγχρονη Ουγγαρία) στην πεδιάδα του Δούναβη, με κέντρο την Μπρατισλάβα. Το 40 π.Χ. συγκρούστηκαν με τους Δάκες και ηττήθηκαν. Όταν, τελικά, οι Ρωμαίοι κατέκτησαν την Παννονία στο 8 μ.Χ., οι Βόιοι δεν αναφέρονται να αντιτάχτηκαν εναντίον τους, γιατί ίσως είχαν ήδη εξαφανισθεί. Τα εδάφη τους ονομάστηκαν "deserta Boiorum" (deserta σημαίνει "κενή περιοχή")Birkhan, p. 251. . Συγγένεια με Βοιωτούς Κατά μιαν άλλη εκδοχή, οι Βόιοι αποτελούν μέρος ευρύτερου φυλετικού συγκροτήματος που ένα τμήμα του στράφηκε στην Κελτική, ένα άλλο εγκαταστάθηκε στην Βοημία και ένα τρίτο μέρος κατευθύνθηκε νότια στην Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο. Αρχικά, εγκαταστάθηκε πλησίον του όρους Βόιον της Μακεδονίας και ένα τμήμα του υπήρξαν οι Βοττιαίοι. Ένας κλάδος εγκαταστάθηκε στην Ήπειρο (λογικά ένας ενδιάμεσος σταθμός της βοιωτικής μετανάστευσης από βορρά). Εδώ εντοπίζεται πόλη Βατία καθώς η Δωδώνη που αρχικά καλούταν "Βωδώνη" Ένα άλλο τμήμα κατευθύνθηκε στην Θράκη όπου εκθρακίσθηκε (Βησσοί, Παίτοι κ.α.) Τέλος, ένα άλλο τμήμα, οι Βοιωτοί, κατευθύνθηκε νότια και εγκαταστάθηκε στην μετέπειτα Βοιωτία και εξελληνίστηκε. Εντυπωσιακά είναι τα προρρωμαϊκά νομίσματα των Βόιων (200 π.Χ.) στην περιοχή της Αυστρίας, με την κεφαλή της Αθηνάς Αλκίδας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γαλατία *Γαλάτες *Ιστορικές Πόλεις Γαλατίας *Ηγεμόνες Γαλατίας *Κελτική *Κέλτες Βιβλιογραφία * FILIP, Jan, Keltové ve střední Evropě. Praha 1956 * T. Maccius Plautus, The Captiva and the Mostellaria, as published by Project Gutenberg, as published 1 January 2005 (EBook #7282) http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/7282 Accessed 29 January 2005. * Caius Julius Caesar, De Bello Gallico and Other Commentaries, as published by Project Gutenberg, 9 January 2004 (EBook #10657) http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10657 Accessed 29 January 2005. * Titus Livius, The History of Rome; Books Nine to Twenty-Six, as published by Project Gutenberg, 1 February 2004 (eBook #10907) http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/10907 Accessed 31 January 2005. * http://www.ualberta.ca/~kmacfarl/CLASS_355/9.LivyI.html. Says Livy wrote his famous work over 45 years from c. 29 BC - 17 AD. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Ελβετίας Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Κελτικής Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Γερμανίας Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου